A Cartoon Family Christmas
by Cartoonfan4072
Summary: A parody of the famous Muppet special where Shaggy takes various cartoons up to visit Velma for the annual Christmas party. Complete!
1. Wild Christmas Surprise

Disclaimer: Hi! Thought I disappeared off the face of the earth, didn't you? Well, no, I was just in a bit of a slump both writing wise and personally, but now I'm back with a new story for all of you. It's my own interpretation of A Muppet Family Christmas. Now, you might say, "Didn't JusSonic just do one?" Yes, but I've had an idea to do this for years now and I thought this year was the year to finally get it written. Plus, I have a larger and slightly different cast of characters taking the roles of the Muppets. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Wild Christmas Surprise

Our story begins in December. The one month of the year where all around the world people begin to celebrate the holidays before the new year comes around. For the people it means presents, family traditions, and being the one time of the year where everyone joins together in peace and brotherhood. One such tradition was happening right now Every year just before several Toon Town citizens head for home for the holiday season, they all have a Christmas party on the first day of winter as their way of celebrating. At this very moment, a pick up truck filled with many of those citizens, who are off to keep the tradition alive.

"Haul out the holly," they sang as they made their way in a pick up truck big enough to fit the whole lot of them, "Put up the tree before my…" The driver, Shaggy Rogers of Mystery Inc, honked the horn before they continued, "…spirit falls again/Fill up the stocking/we may be rushing things/But deck the halls again now/For we need a little Christmas/Right this very minute/Candles in the window/Carols at the spinet/Yes, we need a little Christmas/Right this very minute/It hasn't snowed a single flurry/but Santa, dear, we're in a hurry."

Shaggy had a big smile on his face as he drove through the snow with his pals, "Like, this is the best idea any of us have had in a long time. We're going to spend Christmas up in Velma's old family mountain retreat."

In the passenger seat was Sonic the Hedgehog who nodded in agreement, "Sounds way past cool, Shaggy," but then a thought crossed his mind, "Hey, how come we didn't call her first so she knew we were on our way?"

Scooby-Doo, who was the best pal of Shaggy and a Great Dane no less, explained, "R'aw. R'elma won't mind. She r'oves when we surprise her!"

Donald and Daisy duck were sitting in the middle. Donald was the first to speak, "I say that's a good thing. She's in for the big one," he was right given how many passengers were in the trunk with them.

"I'll say," Daisy nodded.

The Tasmanian devil popped his head from behind, "Surprise! Surprise!"

Sonic and Donald moved back a bit as Taz popped in and then went back to his seat in the trunk. Shaggy began to think out loud, "I know exactly what Velma's doing right now. She'll be right there in the house on top of the hill all bundled up enjoying the fire. Like, Christmas decorations will be all around the house and Velma will be on the armchair reading a book and feeling just a bit lonesome since it's still a few days before her family gets back for the holidays."

Unbeknownst to Shaggy, he was only part correct, for the decorations weren't up in the house, nor was there a fire in the fireplace. As for Velma Dinkley herself, she came out with a suitcase and looked ready to go off on a trip.

"Jinkies! My flight is going to be ready to fly in three hours," Velma said looking at her watch. A grin came upon her face, "Christmas in the Florida keys. Instead of hitting the slopes, I'll hit the beach and collect seashells."

Little did bespectacled young lady know that she was about to have her plans changed as the truck came closer down the road.

Scooby Doo couldn't help but feel excited, "R'is will be the r'iggest surprise of her life!"

With that, everyone sang again to finish the rest of the carol, "Climb down the chimney/hang up the brightest string of…" Shaggy once again honked the car horn, "…lights we've ever seen/slice up the fruitcake/it's time we hung some tinsel on that ever green bough/for we've grown a little leaner/grown a little colder/grown a little sadder/grown a little older/and we need a little angel/sitting on our shoulders/we need a little Christmas now!"

"For we need a little singing/need a little laughter/need a little music ringing through the rafters and we need a little snappy/happy ever after/we neeeed aaaaa liiiiitllllle Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiistmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!" Everyone laughed and was all happy and chummy. Anyone could tell that they were excited to have the best Christmas party ever.

Cartoonfan4072 presents his interoperation of A Cartoon Family Christmas.

Story based off of the Muppet special of the same name (replace Cartoon with Muppet).

Written by myself Dedicated to the love and memory of Jim Henson.

In conjunction with Fan fiction dot net.

A crossover story,

which features many of your favorite cartoon characters.

Snow continued to fall on the ground at the mountain retreat Velma was in. She looked over her bags to make sure she packed all her essentials, "Just a quick check to see if I missed anything. My airline ticket's secure, suntan lotion is there…" Before she could finish, the doorbell rang, "Door's open!"

The front door swung open to reveal two green gentlemen. One was a mustached plumber, the other a dinosaur. That's right, a living breathing dinosaur. The plumber known as Luigi Mario of the famous Mario Bros. greeted Velma in a thick Italian accent, "Hello, is this the Dinkley mountain retreat?"

Velma looked over and saw the two were the guests she was expecting, "Oh, I bet you're the renter who answered the ad I put in the paper. Come in and make yourself at home."

Luigi tipped his hat to her as he introduced himself, "That would be me, yes. I'm-a-Luigi," Luigi got a good look at Velma and seemed a bit confused. She looked a little young to be someone she was renting the retreat from, "I don't suppose you're the landlady."

Velma simply chuckled at the thought, "Well, I'm not the proper owner of the place, but I have been staying here for the past year."

Luigi nodded in understanding the situation. Yoshi, being as young as he was, didn't understand as clearly, "Luigi didn't know about this?"

The green clad plumber just looked down at his reptilian friend, "No, Yoshi. How would I know ahead of time I was renting from a teenager?" Yoshi just shrugged as they went inside. Luigi and Yoshi slipped coming in and nearly lost their balance, "Mama Mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

Velma gave a quick word of caution, "Watch your step coming in. There's a bit of an icy patch," she then gave the two a smile, "I'm happy that someone's going to be able to make sure this place stays in one piece."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Luigi reassured as he closed the door behind him, "Yoshi and I…Yoshi is the name of this little guy here," He patted Yoshi on his head as if he were a dog, which was fitting because Yoshi's tended to act like dogs. Instead of barking, Yoshi gave his usual noises that sounded like turntable scratches almost. Luigi continued, "The two of us are glad to have a place all to ourselves. My brother is off on a ski trip with our friend the princess this season, so we decided to spend a nice quiet Christmas up in the country side away from the holiday rush of the big city."

"You couldn't have asked for a better place to have it," Velma pointed to where the stairwell was, "You can drop your luggage off in any of the bedrooms upstairs."

"Thanks!" Luigi said politely as he and Yoshi went up the stairs.

Yes, it seemed each bit of Velma's planned vacation was going along fine. Everything was packed, the weather was bearable enough that she wouldn't have to worry about traffic in the snow; she remembered everything she packed, and had someone looking after her house. All systems seemed to be ago for her vacation spending fun in the sun during the holidays, and really, who could blame her? If it weren't for traditions and presents, I'm sure anyone who lived where it snowed often would want to go to a warmer location away from the freezing cold. Yet, all that came to a halt as soon as the doorbell rang a second time.

Velma was perplexed at who could be at the door, "Strange. I wasn't expecting more company."

When the door opened, Shaggy yelled, "Surprise!"

Scooby then added, "Merry Christmas!"

Velma gasped startled that two of her old Mystery Inc. friends showed up, "Shaggy, Scooby!"

Scooby-Doo licked Velma's face and Shaggy gave his friend a warm embrace, "Velma! It's groovy to see you again."

Velma pulled out of the hug and smiled at the boy and his dog, "It's been too long, you guys. This IS a surprise."

It wasn't over yet though as Shaggy quickly explained, "Like, if you're surprised now, wait until you hear this."

Scooby chimed in saying, "R'e brought all our friends with us!"

This was a little more for Velma to handle, "What!?"

Everyone came running into the house almost like a stampede. If one didn't know better, they'd say it was like holiday rush at a shopping mall.

Sonic was the first to enter shouting, "Merry Christmas!" just before slipping and falling.

"Try stepping over the icy patch," Velma warned everyone as they came in.

"Come on in, guys!" Shaggy said ushering in everyone.

Some didn't heed the warning of the icy patch and more slipped, such as Homer Simpson, "D'oh!"

Then it was Timmy Turner, "Yikes!"

Next was Inspector Gadget, "Wowsers!"

He was followed by Goofy, "Wow whoa!"

Donald Duck slipped as well letting out his loud squawk before greeting Velma, "Hi ya, toots!" and kissing her on the hand.

"Toots?" Velma asked. She never had someone say that to her before, much less by a duck.

"R'aren't you happy to see r'all of r'us?" Scooby asked a still taken aback Velma.

"I don't know what to say," Velma responded speechless.

"Oh, Miss Dinkley!" called a familiar voice. It was Luigi who had just come back downstairs with Yoshi when he heard all the noise. The Mushroom Kingdom native was certainly not at all happy by this turn of events, "Aren't you forgetting something? Like, I don't know, the fact I rented this house to have a quiet Christmas? Not an ANIMAL HOUSE!"

The Tasmanian devil started going upstairs while declaring, "Peace on Earth! Now where can Taz find presents?" Yoshi started to growl and bark at the devil, causing him to yelp, "Ah!" and run off the stairs.

Luigi grabbed Yoshi's saddle to hold him back, "Yoshi, don't antagonize them! They could all be from another planet for all we know!"

Velma reassured him that wasn't the case, "Not really. Most of them are from television. I recognize a lot of Shaggy and Scooby's friends."

Schroeder of the Peanuts gang mentioned as he passed by, "And don't you forget it."

Garfield Cat looked around sniffing for food, "Hey, where are the snacks around here? We can't have this Christmas party without snacks."

Luigi whispered in Yoshi's ear (or lack there of), "Quick question, buddy. Do any of them look like those apes you thought you spotted back when we visited the jungle?"

Yoshi looked over everyone and replied, "No one have ape scent."

While everyone talked and made themselves comfy, Shaggy brought Sonic over to introduce him, "This way. Hey, Velma, I have someone here I want you to meet. This guy is a hero, a friend, an inspiration…."

"Aw, go on," Sonic brushed. Even though it was true, he arrogantly hams up all the compliments he gets.

Shaggy continued, "…The one they call the fastest thing alive, Sonic."

Velma quickly recognized the little blue guy, sort of, "Oh right. He's the blue rodent."

Shaggy put his hand over his head a bit embarrassed at his friend calling him that. Sonic on the other hand didn't think much too much of it, though it was odd for someone to call him that other than his archenemy, Dr. Eggman.

"I'm a hedgehog to be specific," Sonic told her, "Listen, Miss Dinkley, I'm aware that a lot of us are here, and we weren't sure if this would be big enough to have the annual Christmas party at."

"_I forgot all about the annual toon town Christmas party!" _Velma thought to herself, _"Well, I'd have to trade in my plane ticket, but at least it's only for one night. I can catch the next flight after everyone leaves. Besides, it was sweet of Shaggy and Scooby to think this up, so why not?" _She came out of her thought so she could speak to Sonic, "Don't worry about a thing. I have enough room for everyone."

"I beg your pardon!" Luigi glared offended, "You said to me that I could have a nice quiet Christmas up here!"

"You're not the only one who's disappointed!" Velma called back, "After three months of surfing lessons, I'll have to delay trying them for the first time!"

The telephone then rang, causing the Tasmanian devil to pop up nearly scaring Velma, "Telephone!" he spun in a mini cyclone over to the phone that was ringing.

Sonic calmed Velma down, "That was Taz. He's with us, it's okay."

Taz picked up the phone and yelled into it like a kid on sugar, "Hello! Where can Taz find presents?"

"Can you put Sonic on, please?" asked the voice from the other end.

Taz looked at the phone distraught and called out to Sonic, "Sonic, phone call! Pink hedgehog," with that he dropped the receiver and walked away.

Sonic picked up the receiver, not a scratch on it thank goodness and talked, "Hello? Amy Rose?"

Indeed, the caller was none other than Amy Rose. The pink hedgehog who was one of Sonic's best friends, not mention she had the biggest crush on Sonic. Right now she was wearing a red ballroom dress like a movie star (think the dress she wore in one episode of Sonic X) and was in the middle of something while she was on the phone, "Sonic, how's my favorite guy?"

As Sonic talked, Amy did a couple of poses as a camera took her picture, "I'm fine, Amy. Thanks for asking. Where are you anyway? I thought you were supposed be with us going up to the mountain retreat."

"Yeah, I remember, Sonic," Amy said regretfully, "But before that I had a small photo session I managed to fit in to my schedule."

"Okay, now a pose over the shoulder, sweetheart," instructed the photographer. Amy was doing some pretty good poses despite having the phone in her hand, "Alright, one, two, three," the photographer counted down before flashing another picture.

Sonic was in disbelief about this. One would think he'd be used to Amy's antics by now, "You'll have to hurry with that if you want to make it in time for the party."

Amy spoke sincerely back to him, "No need to worry my handsome midnight blue."

She did another pose and the photographer gave compliments on the picture, "That was a good one, won't change a thing."

"Thanks," Amy smiled. She resumed talking to Sonic, "I have a ride right outside ready to fly me right into your loving arms at the retreat."

She laughed a bit doing another picture, "That dress you have is very beautiful," the photographer said after the flash.

Amy had to cut this short if she wanted to get this done in time, "As you can tell, I'm busy, but I'll be over soon, Sonic. See you later."

Sonic raised his eyebrows a bit at the busy comment. Sounds like the pictures are going to be great, "Alright, goodbye."

"Kisses, bye, bye!" Amy then hung up and put her leg up to do a pose like the rockettes.

The photographer took the picture and then said, "Oh, do that pout you showed me earlier!"

Amy knew what he was talking about, "Oh, yes!"

"Do those pouts from earlier. One, two, three," he flashed the camera as Amy did that cute little pout face, "Perfect!"

Sonic hung up the phone and watched as his friends went around the house. Some of the kids were bouncing up and down on one leg from the long ride.

"Where's the bathroom around here?" exclaimed Otto Rocket. His friend Twister was having trouble holding it much longer.

"I, too, could use a clean toilet," added Filburt, a turtle who came as a guest of Rocko, a wallaby from the city of O-town.

Velma pointed upstairs and to the cellar, "There's one upstairs and another in the basement. Both have showers."

Numbah four of the Kids Next Door sighed, "We need to learn not to drink so much hot chocolate on these winter trips."

Velma then led everyone to the bedrooms, "The rest of the bedrooms are upstairs, everyone."

Luigi tried his best to plead against it, "But those were supposed be our bedrooms since we rented this building!" the doorbell rang and Luigi groaned, "You mean there's more?"

Velma cupped her hand to her mouth so Shaggy could hear her amongst the chit chat of the others, "Shaggy, go see who's at the door."

"Already done, Velma," Shaggy responded.

Velma turned her attention back to the guests, "Be careful unpacking. I don't want a mess."

Shaggy opened the door and smiled at who he saw, "Like, it's Elmer Fudd!"

The hunter of the famous Looney Tunes gang, wearing a chef's hat and cooks clothing greeted the boy, "Mewwy Chwistmas!" he gave his signature laugh before the inevitable slip, "Whoa!" the pan and cooking utensils he was carrying, flew into the air and clunked back down.

Shaggy pointed to where Elmer slipped as Elmer got up, "Should warn you about that icy patch down there."

Elmer nodded, "Wight. If you'we wondewing why I'm hewe, I got a nice delicious woast duck to cook."

Shaggy quickly knew what that meant, "I get it. You found a duck we can have for the party dinner tonight. I'll show you to the kitchen."

Donald came downstairs, now in his usual sailor suit, watching Elmer and Shaggy pass by singing "Good King Wenceslas". Donald took a look around, "Now where did Daisy go? This holiday party isn't complete for me without her," His thoughts were interrupted by another ring of the doorbell, "I'll get it!" he shouted so no one else had to worry, "Who is it?"

Donald was surprised to see who it was; another duck like him only black feathered and looked like he was packed to go somewhere, "That would be me, Buster."

Donald felt nervous knowing Daffy was here when he just saw Elmer in chef's clothes, "You're a wild duck!"

"That's Daffy, Daffy Duck," the black duck corrected.

Donald sounded rushed all of a sudden, "Come outside. I need to talk to you in private."

In the kitchen, Elmer noticed it was crowded with babies and the Smurfs, "What are all these Smuwfs and Wugwats doing in the kitchen?"

Shaggy reminded, "You know the Smurfs and Rugrats. They always come along with us."

Angelica tugged on Shaggy's pants to get his attention, "Shaggy, we all want some chocolate pudding."

Outside, Donald was trying to persuade Daffy away from the house, "You couldn't have a worse time to be here. You need to make tracks. Go fly south for the winter or something."

Daffy however wasn't convinced, "Just a minute, bud, I was invited to this party by courtesy of the bald man."

Donald felt frustrated that Daffy would hear none of it, "This is very exasperating."

Daffy described, "He had a chef's hat on. If you ask me, I signed up for a sweet deal of a vacation."

Donald put his hand on Daffy's shoulder ready to dish out the hard sell, "That's because that guy IS our chef. It might be alright for a duck like me, but it won't be safe for a duck like you."

"Well, I'm not like other ducks. I'm a survivor," Daffy pressed his thumb on Donald's beak and when he let go, the beak flickered up and down uncontrollably, "So where do I sleep?"

Donald held on to his beak to make it stop wiggling so he could talk, "If you don't remember what I said, it'll be the oven."

Daffy heard enough by now and walked away, "Later, Sailor."

Donald watched him go back into the house and gave him one last subliminal message, "See you during dinner!" it might be in more ways than one.

Elmer couldn't stand it anymore in the kitchen. He'll have a hard time working with these kids and little blue people taking up a lot of the room. If it weren't for the fact it was the holidays, he'd grab his hunting rifle and shoo everybody off.

Sonic came in to see what the fuss was about, "Hey, Shaggy, what's the ruckus?"

Sonic's best pal, Miles Prower, AKA Tails came into the room as Shaggy explained, "Sonic, Mr. Fudd seems upset because of all the Smurfs and Rugrats in his cooking area."

"Why not send them to their bedrooms in the meantime then?" Sonic suggested.

Elmer thought it was a good idea and ushered them out, "Okay, evewyone, up to their bunks for now!"

Shaggy helped out, "Like, come on kids."

Papa Smurf instructed the Smurfs out of the room, "You heard them! Up to the bedrooms, everyone, let's go!"

Sonic handed the kids their pudding and spoons before he left, "There you go, kids," he wiped his forehead clean now with everyone out, "Phew! Mission accomplished."

"I noticed that there are really a lot of us here," Tails pointed out.

"The entire Toon Town family is joining together tonight," Sonic said to his "little bro".

"It is tradition for us to all get together to celebrate Christmas," smiled Tails.

"I may never stop running, but once in awhile I like to slow things down for times like now so life doesn't pass me by," true that Sonic was always running around the world free spirited, but he always took time out when it came to those close to him.

Tails nodded and began to sing a carol, "Dashing through the snow/in a one horse open sleigh/through the fields we go/laughing all the way/"

Sonic sang the next verse, joining in, "Bells in bob tails ring/making spirits bright/what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight/"

Next was Tails' turn, "Jingle bells/jingle bells/jingled all the way/"

Followed by Sonic again, "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."

He put his hand over Tails' shoulder as they sang at the same time, "Jingle bells/Jingle Bells/jingled all the way/Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh."

Tails then began the next verse, "A day or two ago I thought I'd take a ride/and soon Miss Fanny Bright was seated by my side/"

Sonic picked it right up, "The horse was lean and lank/misfortune seemed his lot/we got into a drifted bank and then we got upsot/"

The two sang together once more, "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingled all the way/oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh/Jingle bells, jingle bells/jingled all the way/oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh/"

There singing got quickly came to a close as a loud electric guitar started playing. The Peanuts gang all got build up a stage and instruments so they could do a small performance. The Tasmanian devil joined them on the drums while Snoopy played bass, Charlie Brown on guitar, Schroeder on keyboard, Sally on tambourine, with Linus and Lucy on chorus vocals.

The brother sister duo sang, "Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell rock/jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring/"

Schroeder sang a bit, "Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun/"

Leading to Linus and Lucy again, "Now the jingle hop has begun/"

Charlie Brown took a verse, "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock/jingle bells chime and jingle bell time/dancing and prancing in jingle bells square/in the frosty air/"

Then Sally sung, "What a bright time/it's the right time to rock the night away/" As Sally sang, Sonic and Tails danced to the music, not minding the kids taking up the caroling now as they knew how to rock, "Jingle bell time/it's a swell time to go gliding in a one horse sleigh/"

It went back to Charlie Brown, "Giddy-up jingle horse/pick up your feet/jingle around the clock/"

Schroeder sang with him, "Mix and mingle in a jingling beat/that's the jingle bell rock/"

Arnold, the boy with the football shaped head, did the solo on his harmonica. Once it was done, everyone sang.

"What a bright time/it's the right time to rock the night away/jingle bell time/it's a swell time to go gliding in a one horse sleigh," the music changed tempo for the big finish, "Giddy-up jingle horse/pick up your feet/jingle around the clock/mix and mingle in a jingling beat/"

"That's the jingle bell," first went Charlie Brown

"That's the jingle bell," sang Sally second.

"That's the jingle bell," sang Schroeder playing his keyboard up a bit more.

All together the kids finished, "That's the jingle bell rooooooooooooooock!"

The music stopped for a second leading the Tasmanian devil to say, "That's a jingle bell rock!" The whole band finished up and the ones who watched the performance applauded.

Sometime later, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were building an old fashioned snowman while the Animaniacs were looking around for a Christmas tree they could bring inside so they could decorate.

Slappy the Squirrel looked at you, the readers, to say, "Be thankful this is the first day of winter and not Christmas Eve. Seriously, who waits until the last minute to get the tree?"

Her nephew, Skippy chimed in, "People who got lost in all the present shopping probably."

The Goofeathers searched from the sky and Pesto pointed one out, "Hey, that one wouldn't be so bad."

Squint nodded in a agreement, "You sure got a good eye, Pesto."

"What did you say?" Pesto asked feeling offended by that.

"I said you had a good eye," Squint reiterated, though a bit more nervous this time.

Pesto got in Squints face about it, "Are you saying that my other eye is bad? That I have Lazy eye? I should wear an eye patch over one of them like a pirate here to amuse you? Is THAT what you're saying?"

"No, no, I'm not saying that!" Squint protested.

Bobby knew what was coming and decided to stop it before it began, "Cut it out, both of you's. Let's just get a tree before I freeze my tail feathers off."

The two dogs, Buttons and Runt sniffed one tree and got a good whiff of the pine smell as well as how adequate it would be for the house and decorating.

"What do you make if it, Runt?" asked Rita the cat.

"It's a good tree for decorating. Definitely, definitely a good tree," Runt answered.

Minerva Mink looked it over with a smile, "I should say so. It looks cute enough to have itself covered in lights," The tree, now with eyeballs and a mouth, had those same eyeballs bug out and then it fell without being cut. Minerva looked perplexed at what just happened, "Was it something I said?"

"Like, that's going to be one great Christmas tree," Shaggy admired, "Bring it right inside, guys."

The Animaniacs picked it up all together and little Mindy giggled at Shaggy, "Okay, I love you, bye, bye!"

A sound of someone out of breath was heard and out from the woods, carrying presents, came one of the oddest looking creatures one had ever seen. It was a cat and a dog who shared the same body! How such a thing came about, no one knows, but needless to say, it wasn't easy sharing things with another person, much less your body, or of a different species for that matter. Nevertheless, they were here to have a good time since Christmas was their holiday as well.

"Shaggy, we made it! Finally!" panted the cat part of the body.

Shaggy greeted the two headed creature, "CatDog, what's up? You guys are a bit late."

"We had to chase the truck all the way here. Let's just we're exhausted," joked the dog half.

Scooby-Doo's signature laugh came out from such a joke, "R'I got it, truck, and exhaust."

"It's an old dog joke," mentioned Cat.

Scooby-Doo pointed to the house, "Go r'inside and tell that to R'elma. She'll love it!"

"Will do," Dog said before the two headed in so they could also warm up a bit.

Shaggy called out to them, "Like, she loves canine humor," he then looked back at Scooby, "She'd have to after years of hanging with you," Scooby just laughed.

The Animaniacs got the tree inside after a little trouble getting it up the stairs. Slappy asked, "Hey, Velma, where do you want the tree? We have to drop it soon before my back goes out."

Velma motioned over to the other side of the windows, "Over there in the corner," she was hanging up decorations with a reluctant Luigi, who decided he didn't have much of a choice. He might as well join in the festivities, "That's it, Luigi. All the holly goes around the house."

CatDog made their way into the house with Dog being the first to speak, "Oh, Miss Dinkley!" Velma turned her attention to the door, "We were chasing the truck and you can say that we're…" before he could finish, Dog slipped and his presents went up in the air, making Cat scatter around to catch them.

"Jinkies!" gasped Velma, "Shaggy must have forgotten to warn you about the icy patch."

"Well, no harm done," Cat said while looking over presents to make sure nothing was broken, "My name is Cat, and this is Dog. We came for the party tonight."

Luigi complained, "Even more people?"

Velma put down the holly and went to check something, "I'm pretty sure there are a couple extra pillows in the kennel."

Yoshi passed by Velma and caught sight of Dog. The he barked excitedly and Dog barked back, the two of them getting into a conversation of canines.

Luigi couldn't help but chuckle and be amused, "Times like these you wish you could know the language. I should know since I speak Italian."

Something caught Cat's eye on the other side of the stairs, "Well, get a load of this!" he and Dog walked over to an old piano, "Let's see if the old fingers still have it," Cat cracked his knuckles and started playing the song "Sleigh Ride".

"Wow! That piano needs a tune up!" Dog said out loud. He then whispered to Yoshi, "Not that I mind out of tune pianos."

Coincidentally, Shaggy and Scooby were singing the lyrics to Sleigh Ride outside themselves. Shaggy began, "Just hear those sleigh bells Ringling/ting ting tingling, too/Out here it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you/"

Scooby took up the next line, "Out here the snow is falling an friends are calling Roo-hoo/out her it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you/"

Shaggy put some more snow on the snowman as he sang, "Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, let's go/Let's look at the snow/we're riding in a wonderful land of snow."

Scooby put additional snow on as well while he sung, "Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, r'it's grand/just r'olding your hand/we're gliding a'rong with the song of a wintry fairy land/"

At the moment Scooby finished that verse, the snowman they were building sprang to life and began to sing along, "Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy and cozy are we/we're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be/"

Shaggy and Scooby couldn't believe there eyes. Shaggy exclaimed, "Wow Wee!"

The boy and dog decided to sing along with the snowman together, "Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two/come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."

The snowman tipped his derby hat and introduced himself, "Oh, please, call me Sam." (From Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer)

"Like you have good harmony, Mr. Snowman," Shaggy complimented.

"I'm a s-new man to be precise," Sam pointed out.

Scooby was confused, "R'hat's a s-new man?"

Sam quipped with a joke, "Nothing s-new man, what s-new with you?"

The animals nearby, which included Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo, laughed like an audience at a stage show.

Sam picked back up on the singing, "There's a birthday party at the home of farmer Grey."

"It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day," sang Shaggy.

Scooby put his paw around Sam and they sang at the same time, "We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop/at the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop."

"Pop!" exclaimed Buster Bunny. The rest of the Tiny Toons gang popped in saying Pop as well.

"In all seriousness boys, what's your opinion on the weather?" Sam asked.

Shaggy answered, "It's, like, so cold that when I opened the fridge, a polar bear was in it trying to stay warm."

The Tiny Toons laughed the little routine the trio was putting on. Luigi and Yoshi were outside and were also enjoying the "show", laughing along.

Sam added, "Well, it's always cold during Christmas."

Scooby sighed, "Christmas, time for R'anta Claus and his r'eight rein dare."

"You mean reindeer," Corrected Sam.

"No," Scooby disagreed. He threw some light snow into the air, "R'I mean snow, darling!"

The Animaniacs cast came back out to sing the rest of the song with Shaggy, Scooby and the Snowman, "There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy/when they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie/it'll nearly by like a picture print by Currier and Ives/These wonderful things are things we remember all through our lives/Out here the snow is falling and friends are calling Yoo-hoo/"

Buster Bunny added, "Yoo-hoo!"

"Yoo-hoo!" included the other Tiny Toons.

Scooby and his "chorus" finished up, "Out here it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The Tiny Toons clapped their hands and cheered the performance. Buster Bunny gave his kudos, "You're the funniest trio I've seen in a long time!"

Scooby raised his eyes at that comment, "Really?"

Shaggy heard it to and said to Sam the snowman, "Don't go anywhere!" he and Scooby then ran back inside, "Sonic!"

"R'onic?" Scooby called.

"Sonic?" Shaggy called a second time before slipping on the icy patch, "Zoinks!" he groaned as he got back.

"R'onic?" yelled Scooby, "Where are you?"

Sonic voice came from the other room, "I'm in the kitchen, Scooby-Doo!"

The duo excitedly headed over. Shaggy yelped, "You'll never guess what happened!"

Sonic was watching some of the big meal eating guests they had along taking things out of the refrigerator.

Fred Flinstone had a big plate with some ribs and a drink, "Now to see what's on TV. Besides Christmas specials that is," he chuckled.

Shaggy and Scooby finally came up to Sonic, out of breath, "Sonic, okay, you have to hear about someone we found. He's hilarious!"

"What is it? Let's hear it," Sonic told him interested.

"Scoob and I were building a snowman," Shaggy started.

Unfortunately, Sonic heard the telephone ring, so Shaggy's story had to wait, "Hold that thought."

Scooby tried to stop Sonic, "R'ait! Shaggy didn't finish," but it was to no avail.

Sonic picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"R'aw!" Sonic sighed disappointed.

"Dinkley retreat, Sonic the Hedgehog speaking," Sonic paused for a minute to listen to who it was, "Oh, Amy! What's up?"

This time, Amy Rose was calling from a store, "Hey, Sonic. It's me again. I just wanted to let you know I'm doing some last minute shopping before I get up to the retreat."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Come on, Amy. The party is tonight, and knowing how it can get at the store, you could be in there a long time."

Amy just giggled, "Now, you don't have to fret, cutie. I'll be there as soon as I'm done. Promise," She hung up the phone and then saw the clerk bring up footwear that she intended to give Sonic, "Oh, white shoes with the red stripe instead," she thought it was cute, "So nice. Sure he won't mind a small change."

Back at the house, Sonic shook his head in disbelief. Amy sure was taking her sweet time getting here. Was he worried though? Not really. She just said she'd promise to be there as soon as she was done. Plus, it wasn't in Sonic's nature to worry too much. He trusts Amy and knows her well enough to take her word for it.

Shaggy tried getting Sonics attention back, "Sonic, now can Scooby and I tell you what we found?"

Sonic gave his approval, "No problemo," until they all heard growling in the other room, "What's all that about?" Sonic wondered as he left the room.

"No problemo?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"I didn't know he could speak Spanish either," Shaggy laughed.

The growling was coming from Yoshi, who was behind a chair that was being hit with a spoon by Elmer Fudd.

Luigi explained to the bald hunter, "I know the fact he's a dinosaur is not believable, but trust me when I say Yoshi's not a Christmas duck!"

Elmer argued with the younger Mario Brother, "The black duck said this one was a distant wewative of bird!"

Luigi tried to set things right, "I don't care if the duck said the dinosaur was another duck. Yoshi's no bird, but that black duck is, and you're a quack!" he removed the chair and took Yoshi with him, "Come on, kid."

Elmer realized he made a mistake, and what's worse, he had been tricked! Now he was mad, "Oooooh! I'll get that duck if it's the wast thing I do!"

Daffy walked in as soon as all the chaos was over and laughed, "Hoo hoo! Hoo hoo! This party is really starting to define fun."

That should be a good place to end for now. I hope you all enjoyed my cast of characters so far. If you haven't seen your favorite cartoon yet, you'll probably see it in the next set of chapters, if not, well, I couldn't fit everybody. I'll be back again sometime in the next few days with chapter two and I hope to have this whole thing up by Christmas morning. I will get back to my Kingdom Hearts story when I'm finished with this story, so until next time, have a good week and if it's snowing where you are, hope you're warm. See you later.


	2. More guests and snow storms

Disclaimer: Well, some reviews as well as a fair amount of you adding my story to your favorites. This calls for a celebration with another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: More Guests and Snow Storms

When we last left our story, Daffy Duck was commenting on how fun it was starting to be for him. If he can keep it up, he won't find himself stuffed and basted for everyone to feast on and have a real vacation. Daffy noticed Daisy Duck and instantly went "ladies man" mode.

"It's about to get even more fun," Daffy said as he walked over to Daisy, "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, hi, I'm Daisy," she introduced.

Daffy looked to you, the readers, "A lady with a name as beautiful as the flower itself," Daisy giggled and felt flattered.

Meanwhile, Kim Possible made something of a discovery, "Sonic, guess what? I found some old home movies. This film projector was sitting in the closet. The film strip has one of the very first Christmas parties we ever went to."

Sonic put himself on an easy chair ready to watch the show, "Hey, I remember being at that party. I haven't seen it in ages! Cut out the lights and roll film."

Bugs Bunny pulled down a screen and threw some film containers over to Kim. Loud clanging noises happened as a result, "Okay, Smokey. Roll them."

The lights turned off and everyone told each other to keep quiet or to shush as the film began its countdown. The movie was indeed of a party that included Kim, Sonic, Amy, Shaggy, Donald and CatDog all near a Christmas tree in the background. Donald and CatDog were adults now since animals have different life spans than humans, so they aged quicker in various degrees than Kim and Shaggy who were about twelve years old the time the party in the film happened. Toy piano music played.

A younger Amy, with a light green dress and spiky hairstyle, began singing, "You better watch out/you better not cry/"

A younger Sonic, who looked the same as today, but a bit smaller, sang next, "You better not pout/I'm telling you why/"

While watching the film, the others gave their own commentary.

Linus commented first, "There's Amy when we used to call her Rosy the Rascal," This caused everyone to laugh, reminiscing how that used to be Amy's nickname when she was little.

Back on the film, all the kids sang at the same time, "Santa Claus is coming to town/"

A younger Shaggy began the next verse, "Like, he's making a list/and checking it twice/"

A younger Kim, with braces and her hair in a ponytail, took over, "He wants to find out who's naughty or nice."

Velma remembered when she and Shaggy were kids together, "Scooby was still a cute puppy in those days."

Scooby-Doo hit her arm out of embarrassment (Not too hard of a hit), "Relma!"

The kids on the film sang simultaneously again, "Santa Claus is coming to town/"

The younger CatDog was playing the toy piano. Cat sang first, "He sees you when you're sleeping/"

Then Dog sung, "He knows when you're awake/"

Sally thought it looked cute, "Look, there's CatDog when they were wee little."

Dog took that comment out of context, "What do you mean, wee? I was paper trained by then," Cat laughed at Dog taking it the wrong way.

A younger Donald, who looked more like his nephews in the film, sang, "He knows if you've been bad or good/so be good for goodness sake."

Donald quirked his eyebrows at his younger self, "I never realized how handsome of a duckling I used to be."

The kids all sang together on the film for the last verse, "You better watch out/you better not cry/you better not pout/I'm telling you why/"

"Why?" little Amy asked.

"Santa Claus is coming to town/" when the singing stopped, a baby Tasmanian devil made a surprise pop out of one of the presents.

"Aw, Taz," Sally cooed.

Unfortunately, the screen got ripped by said character, grown up of course, ala his cyclone spin.

"Aw, Taz!" Everyone groaned. The Tasmanian devil stuck out his tongue and gave one of his usual raspberries.

Kim stopped the projector now that the film was over and gave a smirk, "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

Baloo the bear, pilot of the Seaduck cargo plane, laughed in agreement.

Luigi pat Yoshi on the head with a smile, "That was a fun little movie. Even wild animals can be cute when they're little kids."

Donald zoomed up to Luigi with a "Whoosh", "About time you grew used to us!"

Luigi frowned a bit, "Those words didn't come of out my mouth."

Donald chuckles sheepishly. He thought he heard Daisy giggling and headed towards her, "What's going on?"

Daffy was in the middle of charming Daisy with his charisma and flirts, "I just love a lady with a good sense of fashion."

Daisy playfully nudged the little black duck, "Now stop."

Donald came up demanding to know what transpired, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Daffy looked deep into Daisy's eyes, "You got the bluest of baby blue eyes I have ever seen, my fine feathered girl."

"How sweet," Daisy waved her hand in a "nah" motion.

"Excuse me, but Daisy's my girl!" Donald said in his defense.

Daffy gave Donald a look like he was crazy, "You must be joking. You can't even speak proper English!"

Donald wiped the saliva off his face from Daffy's extreme lisp, "At least I don't spit in other people's faces."

Ignoring Donald's retort, Daffy continued to flirt with Daisy, "Come with me to the Casbah. We'll make beautiful music together."

Daisy at this point wasn't sure if he was serious or just playing around. It made her feel a bit awkward, "I really don't think it would work out."

Donald couldn't keep his cool any longer. Donald never was the kind to keep his temper held back for too long, but this time he had every reason to lose it. Anyone would get mad for trying to make a move on his girl. Daisy was no exception. You mess with someone's girl; soon everybody's got to pay the piper.

Donald moved Daisy out of the way and shouted at Daffy, "Nobody quacks with my girl but me! You asked for it!" he then stuck his arm out and hopped around while swinging his other hand.

Bart and Lisa Simpson were on the stairs and saw a fight was about to go down. Drake Mallard (AKA, Darkwing Duck) was taking a nap, but awoke when Bart tapped on his shoulder and pointed to the ducks arguing.

Daffy put up his dukes, "You got a problem, small fry?"

Donald snorted, "I used to be in the navy! Don't make me mad!"

Daffy spat, "I'll kick where the sun doesn't shine back to that navy, Sailor Scout!"

Donald retorted, "I'll stick your beak where the sun doesn't shine, spit face!"

That got Daffy right in Donald's face. The two were now eye to eye, "So that's the way it is, eh, brother?"

Donald glared at him, "Yes, that's the way it is!"

Daisy tried to put an end to this. All this over little old her just wasn't worth it, "Boys, watch your tempers, please! Not during the holidays. Think about the children!"

Sonic zoomed up at his fast speed in front of the two ducks. He thought he heard a sound, "Hark! What thou sound do I hear?"

Donald, thinking he heard him and Daffy arguing and nearly putting their fists to their faces, told him, "That would be me giving Mr. Fudd a helping hand with some duck cutlets!"

Daffy got back in his face, "Why I ought to…"

Sonic shook his head, "No, I meant those jingle bells," Daffy and Donald stopped arguing and put their hands to their ears. Sonic was right. They were bells, "Me thinks carolers are coming."

Ah yes, carolers. The people who go door to door around different neighborhoods each year to sing Christmas songs in hopes of getting the residents of the houses in the holiday spirit. Some even did it to collect donations to charity. What our friends saw when they opened the door wasn't your ordinary carolers. It was fellow Toon Town citizens hiking through the snow. As you can guess, it was made up of all that celebrated Christmas.

They all began to sing along, "Here we come a-caroling among the leaves so green/Here we come a-wandering so fair to be seen/love and joy come to you/And to you glad Christmas too/And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year/And God send you a Happy New Year/"

Sonic quickly recognized who it was, "It's none other than the Gingerbread Lane gang!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

Baby Kermit came in last and declared, "Merry Christmas from Gingerbread Lane!"

Everyone else said the same, "Merry Christmas!"

Another carol was in order as baby Kermit started, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly/" 

Everyone sang at the same time when there was a fa la la, "Fa la la la la la la la la/" 

Peter Venkman came along with the Real Ghostbusters, and sang next, "Tis the season to be jolly/"

Everyone sang, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/"

Next was Eduardo, the purple beast who came along Frankie, Bloo, Mac, Coco, and Wilt from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, "Don we now our gay apparel/"

Everyone sang, "Fa la la, la la la, la la la/" 

Then sang Misty, a Pokemon trainer who was there with her friends Ash, Brock, May, Max and all their Pokemon, "Troll the ancient Yule tide carol/" 

Everyone sang, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/"

Gwen Tennyson motioned to her cousin for his cue, "Alright Ben, go ahead." 

Ben sung, "See the blazing Yule before us/"

Everyone sang, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/"

Gwen then took over vocals, "Strike the harp and join the chorus/"

Everyone sang, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/"

Shrek, the ogre, brushed snow off his head and complained; "Do I have to sing this song?"

His friend, Donkey, groaned at Shrek, "Aw, you just missed the verse!"

Everyone sang, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/"

Bender, the bending robot that was there with his friends Fry and Leela, continued the singing, "While I tell of Yule tide treasure/" 

Everyone sang, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/"

Baby Kermit called out to someone else, "Take a verse, Tai!"

Tai, one of the Digidestined, who were also there along with their Digimon: Digital Monsters, did so, "Fast away the old year passes/" 

Everyone sang, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/"

Then sang Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck, who brought along Donald's nephews, "Hail the new, ye lads and lasses/" 

Everyone sang, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/"

Ben and Gwen sang at the same time, "Sing we joyous, all together/" 

Everyone sang for the big finale, "Fa la la la la, la la la la/Heedless of the wind and weather/Fa la la la la, la la la la/Fa la la la la la laaaa laaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Everyone laughed and chit chattered.

Baby Kermit said, "That was fun. I just love singing carols."

Sonic was watching with on the front porch with Scooby-Doo and couldn't help but smile, "Now it is way past cool to have everyone come here. It makes a guy feel the peace from holiday spirit."

Scooby saw everyone running up to the house and exclaimed, "R'uh r'oh!" So much for holiday peace, another holiday rush like stampede came into the house, a lot of them slipping on the icy patch as they came in. Scooby tried warning them, "Watch out!"

Luigi and Velma watched as the newcomers came into the house. It looks like they need to find ways to make more room so they could sleep over for the night.

"I suppose you know what this means, Luigi," Velma assumed.

Luigi just took it all in stride. By now he had gotten used to this, "Yoshi and I will move our hammock out of the attic and somewhere else, is that it?"

Velma thought to herself for a second, "Or we could set up some bunk beds in the broom closet. It's a big enough closet to fit two people."

Velma walked away leaving Luigi to think. Bunk beds didn't sound like such a bad idea. He called out to his dinosaur buddy, "Yoshi! Go find my toolbox! We got work to do."

The Tennyson cousins stopped in front of Luigi to introduce themselves. Ben spoke first, "Hey, my name's Ben and this is my cousin Gwen."

"Hi," Gwen waved.

"Well, a New York greeting to you," Luigi greeted shaking the cousins hands, "I'm-a-Luigi."

"New York? Are you from Brooklyn?" Gwen asked.

"Originally, yes," Luigi nodded.

"And judging by that accent, you're Italian," guess Ben.

"True," Luigi confirmed. That's two for two.

Ben snapped his fingers, "Then your family must come from Europe!"

Luigi chuckled at the kids little guessing game, "What's all this about?"

"Oh, when you spend the whole summer going around the country, you start to make up your own road games," Gwen explained.

"I see," Luigi looked at the time, "Oh, it was nice talking to you, kids, but if anyone wants to sleep around here, I have to build some bunk beds."

Ben and Gwen gasped in excitement, "Bunk beds!"

Ben thought of another round for their little game, "We'll guess what the wood was made in," the two laughed to themselves.

Not all was full of laughs. In the kitchen, Daffy was face to face with Elmer Fudd. Rather Elmer having the duck by the neck trying to get him to crack.

Daffy protested, "You're going at it all wrong, bub. I'm a wild horse," Daffy made a neigh like a horse would.

Elmer didn't want to be fooled twice and hit Daffy with the vegetables, "No, you're not! You're a bird!"

He started to strangle Daffy, "Okay! Easy! I admit I'm a bird. I'm a pigeon, right?"

Elmer shook his head and hit him with celery again, "Just come out and say you're that scwewball duck!"

Daffy couldn't take it any longer, "Alright! Enough! You caught me!" Elmer let go of Daffy's neck. Daffy sighed and put a hand over his head, "I'm the Christmas duck in the flesh and the feathers."

Elmer felt triumphant and victorious at catching Daffy in his tracks, "Aha! No twicks will get me this time!"

Daffy groaned to himself, but then got hit with the celery again, "Ouch! Cut that out! Those are for eating, not whacking! Sakes," Elmer laughed as he grabbed a ruler and held up Daffy's head so he could measure, "Yipe! Oh, yeah. I know the drill. This is the, uh, the usual fitting so as to see if the pan will be big enough to fit a nice chubby bird?"

Elmer then measured the roasting pan and laughed again, "That's wight!" he grabbed the pan and pointed to it, "This pan is just enough to fit one duck," Elmer did his signature giggle.

Daffy quickly thought of a way to get out of this mess, "You do realize of course that duck is very high in cholesterol and that there are other ducks in the living room who wouldn't be happy about serving one of their own for dinner."

Elmer paused to think about said predicament. He got so caught up in making dinner, that he forgot the fact that some of the guests would feel offended about one of their own species being cooked, roasted and then eaten for dinner. Elmer was not the type to want to offend his comrades, so he listened more closely to what Daffy had to say.

"You got something else in mind?" he asked.

"If you think duck is your only option for dinner…" Daffy swung the kitchen door open and pointed, "Get a load of that!"

The two looked out into the other room where the Gingerbread Lane gang were starting to settle in, having chit chat with the other guests. In particular, Daffy put Elmer's sight set on the Muppet Babies. Kermit was in the middle. Elmer gasped and threw the frying pan behind him, causing Daffy to dodge, letting it hit the silver wear tray.

"That's it! All I have to do is fatten up the fwog until he's pwump. That should weave enough for fwog's soup with a side of fwench fwied fwog's wegs!" Elmer rubbed his hands with glee.

"You're not just whistling Dixie, baldy. Hoo hoo!" Daffy chuckled. He saved his hide once more. There would be no duck in the oven for him.

Back in the living room, Shrek tried to get everyone's attention, "Quiet! Quiet, everyone! The newsman is on TV."

Everyone looked to the television set. It could be important.

The newsman greeted the viewers, "Hello, I'm Kent Brockman with this news flash!"

Ren Hoek got a wide grin on his face, "Oh boy! Mayhem."

Kent read from the papers he had in his hands, "Possibly the most powerful blizzard in the past thirty years is approaching us at an alarming rate. According to the weather service, you can expect barometers to fall sharply."

Krusty the Clown then put his face on screen, "Hey, Kent! You want barometers to fall sharply?" the clown did his signature laugh and pulled a chain, resulting in barometers to fall on Kent.

"No! I thought we weren't going to do this stunt!" Kent yelled as the pile feel on top of him, causing the Simpson's family to laugh themselves silly.

Kim as well was laughing until she looked out the window, "He wasn't kidding. The snow is falling like there was a weather machine outside."

Pikachu was looking out the window at the snow, "Pika, Pika."

Fry just started to count as many snowflakes as he could, "One snowflake, two snowflakes."

Suddenly, Sonic just got a terrible realization, "Wait, Amy Rose is out there while that storm is happening!" he turned around and pulled the curtains away so he could take a gander at the snow blowing in the wind. Sure looked powerful. Sonic almost felt concerned for Amy, even though he wasn't going to show it. For now anyway, "Calm down, Sonic. If Amy can stand up to an army of Eggman's robots, she can survive a storm."

Jake Long rubbed his hands to try and warm up. With the storm outside, the temperature was dropping, too. While no one was looking, he tried to use his dragon power to blow some fire into the fireplace, "Come on, baby. Show me a spark!" he closed his lips like he was about to whistle and fire came out like a flamethrower, making it into the firewood. Jake smiled triumphant, "Yeah! Am Drag got the flame and can make it tame!"

Near the Christmas tree, Velma was with Shaggy who had a clipboard in his hand. Velma instructed, "Okay. Let's go over bedding arrangements one more time. The baby frog will bunk in the attic with Dr. Stantz," referring to baby Kermit and Ray of the Ghostbusters.

Shaggy put a check mark on his board, "Check."

Velma then referred to Wilt, "The tall red imaginary friend said he wouldn't mind taking the bathtub if he could fit."

Shaggy checked him off as well, "Check."

Velma counted on her fingers as she went along, "And Ben and Gwen will share a room with the blue rodent."

Sonic came up and corrected Velma once again, "The name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Shaggy looked over to see Shrek on the couch, "Hey, Shrek, what room do you want?"

Shrek nonchalantly told him, "I'll be fine wherever it's damp, muggy and there's plenty of room for a mud bath."

Brainy Smurf got up on the arm rest in order to talk to the ogre more closely, "Excuse me, but maybe the Smurf's bunking with you would seem adequate."

Shrek felt interested, "Smurf's are one fairytale creature I haven't had to deal with before. You're bound to be less annoying than my other friends."

Shrek and Brainy laughed together.

Lucy Van Pelt came out of the kitchen with a plate, "Hey, look what I found in the kitchen, a big plate of homemade Christmas cookies!"

Slimer gasped at the sight of food, "Cookies!" he grabbed the plate out of Lucy's hands and poured all the cookies in his large mouth, and then threw the plate down, "Thank you!"

Lucy was left baffled as Slimer flew away. She looked over at the Tasmanian devil, "Who was that flying slime ghost anyway?"

"Slimer is Taz's kind of guy!" he laughed and Lucy was just more baffled.

"Yo, everybody!" called out Ben from a stage that was made with a curtain behind him. Ben himself was in a night cap and pajamas, "Since a party's tend to put on shows sometimes, we'd like it if we could rehearse a bit of our Gingerbread Lane pageant,"

Everyone applauded for Ben's approval, "This year it's our," he looked at the paper in his hand, "It's our interp…interoperation of 'twas the Night before Christmas."

What would Christmas be without the famous poem? Much like Charles Dickens novel "A Christmas Carol" 'twas the Night before Christmas was synonymous with the holiday season. There have been several different ways people have told the story. On this night, it was to be turned into a small play put on by the gang from the lane.

Ben looked behind him to the curtain, "Alright, Gwen. You ready?"

"I'm not coming out," Gwen refused.

"Gwen, get out here," Ben reiterated.

"Ben, I really don't want to do this!" Gwen whined.

"Aw, Gwen, we can't just leave everybody hanging," Ben said continuing to try to sound convincing.

Gwen gave in and came out from behind the curtain. Everyone laughed at the nightgown she was dressed in. Some of the boys did wolf whistles causing her to feel more embarrassed. Ben just snickered to himself. Any chance to see his cousin in a situation like this was a laugh riot to him.

Gwen shook her head in disgust, "Ben, how do you put me into humiliating things like now?"

"It's not my fault," Gwen said in his defense, "We had a coin toss to see who would play mama. Holidays don't like a sore loser."

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get done with rehearsal, the sooner we'll get out of these tacky clothes," Gwen complained.

"Agreed," Ben nodded. He didn't like his outfit much either. He cleared his throat and read the paper in his hand again, "Twas the night before Christmas, by Clemet Moore," he looked to the piano nearby, "Hit it, CatDog," Cat gave Ben the a-ok and started playing a few notes as Ben started the story, "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," Ben called to the curtain, "Where's the mouse?"

"Here I am!" Wilt came from out from the curtain with mouse ears on his head and a bowl in his hand, "The red imaginary mouse is here!"

Gwen was a bit confused at the bowl Wilt had, "What's with the bowl?"

"I'm sorry, but, I thought it would be a nice way to show me not stirring," Wilt answered, "Since I only have one hand anyway, I can't touch the spoon," the other guests laughed at the joke and Wilt bowed, "Thank you! You've been wonderful audience," he went back through the curtain.

Velma thought the whole thing was kind of cute, "Aren't they just the sweetest things?"

Shrek tried to shush her, "You want them to hear you?" that's the last thing an ogre wants or needs, cuteness.

Back on stage, Ben continued, "Mama in her kerchief. That's you, Gwen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," though Gwen probably wished she wasn't.

"And I in my cap had just settled our brains for a long winters nap," Ben's voice got louder to sound more enthusiastic, "When from out on the lawn I heard such a clatter. I rose from my bed to see what was the matter. Raise the curtains!"

The curtains opened to reveal a sleigh made to represent Santa's sled. The original Digidestined's Digimon all had antlers on their heads to act as the eight tiny reindeer. It looked like they were having fun playing the parts.

Gwen was jaw dropped at the scene, "Digimon as the reindeer? A theater would never allow this! Where's Santa anyway?"

"I was just about to give him his cue," Ben reassured, "With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick!"

Out came someone in the Santa Claus costume. It was baby Gonzo with his toy chick, Camilla dressed like a Mrs. Claus, "Ho, ho, ho! It's Christmas!"

Garfield looked to you; the readers as he pointed to the play, "An excellent example of how nothing is sacred," Garfield's friend, Odie, put his hand over his eyes.

"Wait just a second!" Gwen protested, "Whose bright idea was it to let Gonzo do Santa?"

Ben tried to explain, "He told me he never been in a play before, or rather Camilla said it. Uh, he told me Camilla wanted to be Mrs. Claus one year."

"Better just skip to the finale. This is getting out of hand," Gwen tried to hurry this along.

Ben looked over his paper once again, "Finish, finish. Here it is! I heard him shout May he drove out of sight."

Gonzo finished, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!"

Everyone then said it together, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!"

The audience applauded as Ben shouted, "Draw the curtains, guys!"

"Thank you, thank you," Gwen bowed. The curtains closed and Gwen tried to get behind them now that is was over.

Unfortunately, the good time came to an abrupt stop for a minute when Luigi came in through the front door. In the process, he hit Arnold in the nose. Arnold just rubbed it with lowered eyes. It wasn't the first time it happened.

"I don't mean to put a damper on everyone's fun, but has anyone else seen the weather?" Luigi asked as he closed the door behind him. Snow blew everywhere, "A storm is brewing out there."

Velma, Sonic, George Jetson, Garfield and Inspector Gadget looked out the window to see what Luigi meant. He certainly was right about the storm. As if they didn't know already.

"Jinkies! I haven't seen precipitation like that since the winter of '72," Velma exclaimed. She gave a pat on the back to Sonic, "I have to say, Sonic, it's a good thing we have all your friends in the retreat where it's safe."

Sonic looked at Velma with a saddened look, "Actually, all but one friend is in the retreat nice and safe."

The others became concerned as Sonic hurried over to the ringing telephone.

"Sorry about that," Luigi called, "It's so cold enough to make you think global warming is just a myth."

Sonic picked up the phone and spoke. He hoped it was Amy, "Talk to me."

It was Amy. She was calling from a telephone booth on the side walk. The snow was blowing equally as hard as it was back at the house, "Hey, Sonic. I just wanted to call you to say that I'm done Christmas shopping," tires screeching and crashing noises could be heard, making Amy cringe a bit. She paid it no mind since she was on the phone, "The bad news is that my ride got stuck in a snow bank, so I'll have to catch a taxi the rest of the way."

Sonic didn't like the sound of that and decided he should warn Amy, "Amy, hold on. A horrible storm is outside and something tells me it's not the safest weather to travel. Why don't you check in somewhere until the storm stops? You can join us when it settles down."

"That's nice of you to ask Sonic, but I'm not going to let some snow stop me from my Christmas part with my special guy," Amy was determined to get to Sonic, no matter what, "I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye," Amy hung up the phone and stepped out of the phone booth. She had trouble with the wind blowing in her face, "Taxi!" the earmuffs she was wearing blew away, as did the phone booth. The wind was that strong, and Amy could feel it pushing against her as she tried to walk, but she slipped and fell backwards, "Ouch!"

Sonic was really starting to get worried now. He wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Amy. She was still his friend, even if she did annoy him at times. He'd never wish this storm upon her, "I want to say Amy will be alright, but now I'm not so sure."

"Hey, Sonic," Shaggy walked over to the little blue guy noticing the look on his face, "Like, you look pretty upset."

"Is it that obvious?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

Scooby shrugged, "R'I don't know. R'ou r'ook like r'ou could use some r'aughs."

Sonic checked to make sure he understood Scooby correctly, "You think I could use some laughs?"

Scooby nodded yes, "R'eah!"

Shaggy put his hand over Sonic's shoulder and they walked towards the front door, "Like, now we can introduce you to our new partner!"

"Oh, yeah, and who's that?" Sonic asked interested.

Scooby blurted, "A snowman!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "No kidding?"

"Yeah, let's go outside and we'll show you our act," Shaggy suggested.

Sonic quickly had a change of moods, "Are you crazy, Shaggy? It's too cold to head outside."

Scooby disagreed, "R'it isn't that cold."

Sonic argued, "You willing to bet it is cold?"

Shaggy insisted, "Maybe not as cold."

The front door opened leaving snow to blow in the trio's faces. In came Sam the snowman, who closed the door behind him, "I know this sounds odd, but I need to warm up just a little."

The three of them just stared for a minute at the sight of a snowman thinking it was too cold outside. It didn't have to convince Scooby twice, "R'I guess it is that cold."

Sonic introduced himself to Sam, "What's up? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I bet you're Shaggy and Scooby's partner."

Sam tipped his hat to the hedgehog, "Yes, that's me. Call me Sam."

Shaggy ushered Sam into the living room, "Come on. Like, you're entering as a snow person, but you'll be coming out as a star."

Chuckie and Kimi Finster, as well as Kari of the Digidestined sat on the steps and noticed another "show" was about to begin.

Shaggy announced, "Hey, anyone want to see this new act I found?"

A familiar lab mouse, the Brain, answered the call, "Of course, we'd love to!"

His associate, Pinky, added, "We'd just hate to miss it! Zort!"

The Brain started the heckling, "Even more, we'd love to hate the act!" The two mice and the guests started laughing.

Shaggy was in shock. He didn't expect these two to come, "Pinky and the Brain? Where did they come from?"

Scooby shrugged, "R'I don't know."

Velma explained what was up, "I met those two when I used to work in a lab, Shaggy. They decide to come visit me every Christmas."

Luigi thought to himself, _"Since Velma was originally going on a trip for the holiday, does that mean those mice were going to spend the holidays with Yoshi and me?" _

Shaggy just shook his head in disbelief, "How do you like that? If man's best friend is a dog, lady smarts best friend is a mouse."

The Brain looked at Pinky, "If this trio is trying to be humorous, then they're made for each other. The Snowman is cold and the audience isn't hot for the boy and dog's shows," This caused everyone to laugh again, all but Shaggy, Scooby and Sam.

Scooby put his hand over his eyes humiliated, "R'oh no!"

Pinky continued since he and the Brain were on a role, "It's like the old saying goes, no business like snow business!" The two mice laughed and Pinky exclaimed, "Narf!"

Shaggy motioned to Sam, "They're doing it for attention, like, ignore them. Sam, give me the straight line."

Sam nodded, "Got it, hey, Shaggy."

Shaggy answered, "Yes, Sam?"

"Did you hear about the church that burned down?" Sam asked.

Just before Shaggy could give the punch line, Pinky and the Brain shouted it first, "Holy Smoke!" everyone laughed again, but the trio trying to do the act.

Scooby sighed, "R'aw! That r'as our best joke."

Sam just threw his hands up in defeat, "Well, I've had it, Shaggy, Scooby. We can't do the act anyway. I've been in this warm house enough to start melting. I should leave while the getting is good."

The Brain began, "Well, it's like the old saying goes."

Pinky finished, "If you can't get used to the heat, stay away from the mountain retreat!" once again everyone laughed except the trio.

Sam shook his head in frustration as Shaggy showed him out the door, "Like, it should be snowier in the backyard. Come on."

Speaking of snow, Luigi and Yoshi took another gander outside the window, "Leaping lasagna! The storm's gotten worse since I came back in."

Sonic looked at Luigi with a glum look, "You got that right, and I hope Amy's safe out there."

Yoshi whimpered a bit feeling sorry for Sonic and his predicament. Leela rubbed her chin a bit equally feeling concerned.

Luigi looked at Leela to comment, "Sonic is one worried animal."

Leela agreed with him, "I know. I hate to see an animal worried."

Tails walked up to the group and pointed out, "Well, he isn't the only one. I can tell you that."

"Make that two worried animals," Bender laughed at their misfortune since he found amusement in tragedy.

Thunder struck causing Leela and Bender to move and Yoshi to duck, "What was thunder about?"

Luigi wasn't sure himself, "You got me, buddy. Mother nature likes to play tricks on people," he then shivered, "It's getting cooler in here. I better get more wood for the fire."

Sonic and Tails were left alone to look out the window, worried about their friend Amy being lost in the snow storm.

Back in the kitchen, Elmer was using wooden spoons to play the pots like they were drums. Just fooling around to have some fun, until he saw you, the readers watching him and he put his hands to his hips.

"Don't wook so confused," Elmer said, "I bet pwenty of you gwew up pwetending you were your favowite dwummer."

Baby Kermit walked in the door and greeted the hunter, "Hi ho!"

Elmer dropped the utensils and did his signature laugh as he closed the door. It was time to put his plan to make frog soup for everyone.

Baby Kermit asked Elmer, "You said you wanted to see me, Mr. Fudd?"

"Yes I did," Elmer looked through the cabinets until he pulled out a hammer. Baby Kermit's back was turned so he didn't see what the chef had planned for him, "Just one whack, and then I fatten him up and cook!"

Baby Kermit looked around the room, "This is a really nice kitchen."

Thankfully for him, he moved just in the nick of time for Elmer to miss. Elmer's arm swung around until the hammer hit him right in the middle of the face, knocking him over. He got up wobbly and seeing little birdies flying around his head. He literally shooed them all away, "Scwam!"

Baby Kermit looked up at Elmer to ask about the feast, "Excuse me, are you planning to cook any cranberry sauce or mashed potatoes?"

"Yep, and a main meat meal," Elmer smiled wickedly as he sprinkled some salt on Baby Kermit's head while he wasn't looking.

Baby Kermit took a good whiff of the scent in the air, "That sure smells good. I want to hear about all the food you have planned, but first," he held up a bag, "I have a present for you."

"Huh?" Elmer took the bag and looked it over, "What is this?"

"Oh, it's chocolate covered bugs," Baby Kermit responded, "It's an old family recipe."

Elmer couldn't believe his eyes. The frog that he was just about to fry gave him a Christmas present. Even though he probably wasn't going to eat it, it was the thought of it that got to him.

"This pwesent is for me?" Elmer asked.

Baby Kermit explained, "I wanted to give you something since I heard you're from out of town, and it's probably not easy being away from your friends and loved ones during the holiday season."

Elmer just kind of gave a small nod, "That's twue."

"During Christmas, people, places and things become just that much more special. Like in that song," Baby Kermit started singing a carol, "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire/Jack Frost nipping at your nose/"

Elmer sang along, "Yuwetide cawols being sung by a choir/and folks dwessed up wike Eskimos/"

Baby Kermit sung again, "Everybody knows some tofu and some mistletoe/help to make the season bright/"

Elmer sang again, "Tiny tots with their eyes all agwow/will find it hard to sweep tonight/"

Baby Kermit took another verse, "They know that Santa's on his way/He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh/"

Elmer finished the verse, "And every mother's child has to stay up and spy/to see if weindeer weawwy know how to fly/"

Baby Kermit started the last verse, "And so, I'm offering this simple phrase/"

Elmer then sang, "To kids fwom one to ninety-two/"

Then Baby Kermit sung, "Though it's been said many times many ways/Merry Christmas/"

Elmer sang the second one, "Mewwy Chwistmas/"

Then the two sang together, "Merry Christmas toooooo youuuuuu/"

Elmer began to cry and sob. No way he could cook Baby Kermit into dinner after being so touched by the song and him being giving a present. He took out a handkerchief to blow his nose and let out a big one. Baby Kermit patted Elmer's shoulder, blissfully unaware he's been saved by a fate possibly worse than the frying pan.

"So, exactly what are we going to have to eat tonight?" asked Baby Kermit trying to get back on topic.

Elmer felt a bit troubled. What was he going to make now on such short notice? He looked around frantically to try and find some food to satisfy the frog as well as all the other guests.

"We're going to have, uh…" Elmer spotted some bowls on the counter, "Oh! Shwedded wheat mixed with the cwanbewwy sauce and…" he looked in the fridge and as fate would have it, inside was a full sized bird that he packed in case of an emergency.

Baby Kermit gasped, "A full turkey and mixed vegetables? My friends are going to love this!"

Elmer nodded, "Always cawwy a spare."

Back in the living room, Inspector Gadget was looking outside at the storm, "That's going to be a lot of snow to shovel in the morning. Otherwise, we might not be able to make it out into the roads without a plow."

Sonic came up to the window and just felt more disgruntled, "It doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon."

"I'm sure you're glad to be in here where it's cozy and out of the way of the storm," Gadget then looked to you, the readers, "Remember, dress properly and keep an eye on the conditions if you're willing to stay warm."

"I hope that's what Amy is doing right now," Sonic said concerned. Gadget nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately, Amy was trying to get her ride out of the snow bank by pushing it. If she can't get a cap in this storm, this was the only other way there without having to take the long walk.

"Alright, as soon as I yell three, hit the gas!" Amy shouted to the driver, "One, two, and three!" She pushed as hard as she could and the back tires started rolling. Too bad it was running into the ground and spewing mud everywhere, even on Amy! Amy wiped the dirt off her face and just sat on the ground miserable, "Just my luck. I finally get a Christmas party with the Hedgehog of my dreams and Mother Nature pulls this," She sighed sadly, "It would take a Christmas miracle to get out of this now."

Back at the house, Luigi came in through the kitchen door with a few more pieces of firewood. He quickly closed the door behind him as the snow blew in. Then he dropped the wood on the floor. Noticing Sonic was looking at the window, Luigi walked up to him.

"Hey, Sonic you're that worried about your other friend out there, aren't you?" Luigi asked. Even though he knew by now, Sonic was probably even more worried since Amy still hadn't shown up.

Sonic looked at Luigi, "Huh?" he didn't catch it at first but then said, "Oh, yeah. I am a little," Sonic tried his best to hide how worried he really was. He still had a reputation to keep, but with Amy not being at the house and the storm being bad as it was, it just kept getting to him.

Luigi gave Sonic an offer he couldn't refuse, "Tell you what; I know you haven't asked anyone else to try this, but why don't I go out and try to find her?"

Sonic raised his eyes at that, "You're willing to do that for me?" Luigi nodded, but Sonic still had his doubts, "But, wait, you never met Amy Rose before."

"Well, the same could be said about the rest of you until a few hours ago," Luigi pointed out, "And even though Yoshi and I have only known you all for a short time, I'd like to think we're friends."

"Is that so? Why?" Sonic asked intrigued.

"Well, the two of us were just going to spend Christmas alone in this empty house, but this party you guys have been throwing is more festive than what we had planned!" yes sir, Luigi has certainly grown to enjoy himself rather than being a stick in the mud about his situation, "So tell me, what does Amy look like?"

Sonic described to Luigi straight up, "She's a hedgehog like me, but a bit younger, has pink fur and wears a red dress."

Luigi tried to take that in for a second, "Up until you all arrived here, I probably would have found that weird and unusual, but I'll see what I can do. Even if I don't find her, at least no one can say they didn't try."

"You're right. Thanks, Luigi," Sonic told him grateful.

Luigi put on his hat and opened up the door where Sam the snowman was, "I don't think you should be out here! It's cold enough to make you think global warming was a myth," The two laughed at hearing that joke for a second time before closing the door.

"Now there goes a sweet guy," Sonic smiled to himself.

That'll about do it for this chapter. I apologize in advanced that it's late and I'm not sure if I'll get final chapter, which is the next one, up by Christmas, but I promise to work as hard as I can and if I don't make it, I'll have it finished up by New Years. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my choices for the Sesame Street gang and I'll see you next time. Hope you're having a great holiday weekend.


	3. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: I know this is pretty late, but I said I wouldn't continue my Kingdom Hearts story if I didn't get this finished. Besides, up where I am, it's cold and it's snowed quite a lot so it's gotten me in the mood to finish up my Christmas story. This will be the last chapter anyway so if you miss the Christmas cheer of a few months ago, here's something to ease you up. It's a lot better than doing this "Christmas in July" that TV likes to do every year. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: No place like home 

When we last left our story, Luigi went out into the snowstorm to see if he could find Amy Rose, who had still not arrived at the Dinkley cabin where Sonic and his friends were preparing for their Christmas party. Sonic was more than appreciative that the green clad plumber would look for his friend. 

Sonic was still in the kitchen when someone called his name, "Hey, Sonic!" 

He quickly recognized that it was Tails voice coming from another room, "Tails? Where are you, little bro?" 

Tails voice rang out from the downstairs area in the basement level, "Down here in the cellar." 

Sonic popped his head to the cellar door and called down to his friend, "Why are you down there? You know it's probably dirty." 

Tails responded, "Oh, I know. I was looking down here to see if I could find some of Velma's old experiments so I could talk with her about them, and I actually found something different." 

Sonic came downstairs now intrigued by his two-tailed friend's discovery, "Really? What's that?" 

"You remember those stories we used to hear about Kong barrels?" Tails reminisced. 

"Yeah, I think I remember," Sonic had to think back a bit about it, but what did that have to do with this? 

Sonic made it to the floor level as Tails continued, "And when we were younger, you said if we could find one, we would go visit the Kongo Jungle and meet some Kong's if we could?" 

Sonic nodded and asked, "Where you going with this?" 

Tails walked over to a knocked over barrel with the initials DK on it so he could point it out to Sonic, "This one here fits the description of what one looked like." 

Sonic looked in awe that such a barrel was laying around in the cellar of a cabin. Velma most likely didn't even know it was down here. He walked over to it to get a closer look, "Would you get a look at this! You're right that it looks like what was told in the stories, but you don't know what one looks like until you actually see it." 

"You want to see what's inside, Sonic?" Tails asked hopeful. 

Sonic took a peak in and started to slowly crawl in to the opening, "Can't see the harm in a quick look. Let's see if we run into anything or anyone." 

Tails smiled and crawled in following Sonic and they made their way in through the barrel. The aforementioned opening actually led to a real jungle. One with palm trees, fruit growing in the plants, bugs buzzing, exotic animals on the prowl, and humidity that certainly made one feel that they were in the tropics. 

"Watch where you're stepping, Tails," Sonic's voice was heard in the distance, "Don't want to step on something poisoned." 

"I can barely feel the sun with everything providing shade," Tails pointed out with all the leaves blocking out the sunlight giving the jungle a sort of thickness to it. 

Sonic came from behind a boulder taking in the scenery, "This place has so many colors. It's beautiful." 

Tails caught up with him, falling a bit behind, "Sonic, wait for me!" Unbeknownst to the two friends, a few eyes in the background where watching them, worried that they might be intruders to their territory. Tails couldn't hold in his excitement, "You bet this is the Kongo Bongo Jungle?" 

Sonic gave a shrug, "I'll tell you this much, if I were a Kong this would be the kind of jungle chaos I'd call home," Sonic stopped in his tracks causing Tails to stop, too, "Stop a minute," the eyes that were watching the hedgehog and fox quickly hid from their sights when Sonic turned around, "I thought I heard a noise," after a few seconds of silence, Sonic brushed it off, "I guess it was just my imagination." 

The two friends continued their search and looked behind a giant rock carefully, not knowing what potential dangers could be on the other side. Soon they were eye to eye with a girl ape. 

The ape known as Candy Kong gave a yelp at the sight of Sonic and Tails, "Ah!"

"Ah!" Sonic and Tails yelped in unison and backed away. Another ape, Donkey Kong, ended up right behind them and the two jumped again, "Oh!" they got in defense stances before seeing that the Kong's would not attack. 

Three more simians came out from hiding. Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong and Funky Kong their names were, so they could see the newcomers as well. 

A laugh to break the tension came from Sonic as he greeted the monkeys and apes, "What's up?" 

Donkey Kong raised a hand saying hello, "Not much. What's up with you?" 

"You guys must be Kong's," Sonic assumed. 

"For sure," confirmed Funky.

"But you two certainly aren't," noticed Candy. The two friends of Mobius definitely had no primate features to them. 

"For sure," Funky reiterated, but for a different reason. 

"No, we're not from around here," Sonic told them. He introduced himself and Tails, "My name is Sonic and this is my friend Tails. I'm a hedgehog and he's a fox." 

"That's right," Tails nodded. 

DK put his finger against his large chin in thought, "I never saw a hedgehog or a fox before. What are they?" 

Dixie giggled, "Silly. That's what they are." 

"For sure," Funky agreed. 

"Hey, don't touch them!" quickly said Diddy. Everyone looked at him in concern, "I heard hedgehogs and foxes like to hang in the dirt a lot. They're probably dirty." 

Sonic and Tails looked at each other baffled, but shook their heads no. They certainly weren't ground diggers like most of their kind. 

It was time Sonic reassured them, "No, it's cool. It's cool. If anything, us being down here gives us the chance to wish a Merry Christmas to all of you." 

"Oh!" The Kong's said in unison. Now they understood. 

"Thank you," Diddy thanked. 

"I just have one question, dudes. What's Christmas?" Funky asked, realizing they had no idea of what that could be. 

The other Kong's thought for a bit, but had no answers. They didn't know what it was either. 

Dixie simply said, "I don't know." 

Tails was very surprised at this, "You don't know what Christmas is?"

The Kong's all shook their heads as Candy apologized for their lack of knowledge on the subject, "Sorry." 

"Let me explain," Tails began, "It's the one holiday of the year people get together with all the ones they care about and among other things wish them peace on Earth." 

The Kong's all gasped and started to understand again, "Oh!" 

Candy chuckled to herself, feeling silly for not understanding earlier, "We actually do have a holiday just like that. It's called the Kong Festival of Lights."

"That's right, and we're celebrating it right now ironically enough," Dixie added, "All of us give each other presents," she then showed off a fruit flashing with gold in her hand, "I plan on giving Diddy this golden banana." 

The other Kong's all went down memory lane at the sight of the banana. Candy told Sonic and Tails, "I was the one who gave it to Dixie last year."

Funky Kong nodded, "Yeah, and I gave it to Candy girl the year before." 

Diddy added, "And I gave it to Funky the year before that even!" 

"Hard to believe that banana has been a gift thirty seven times already," DK smiled.

Sonic and Tails couldn't believe their ears. Sonic exclaimed, "Thirty seven?" he looked at Tails and said, "Talk about your traditions." 

DK took out some Bongos, "There's a song we have about it. Should clear up a few things." 

He played the Bongos a bit and he and Funky began singing together, "La, la, la, la, la/la, la, la, la, la, la/la, la, la, la, la/la, la pass it on/When it's nice and bright and it brings delight/let your heart choose right/gonna pass it on! When it feels real good like a feeling should/then it's understood gotta pass it on!"

Candy took the next verse, "When you're giving love away/love will come again to stay/what you give is what you gain when you pass it on/"

Dixie then sung, "When I give a gift to you/I know you're gonna give it, too/that's why giving's what we do when we pass it on/"

More members of the Kong family came out of the trees and bushes to turn the singing into a chorus, "Pass it on (pass it on)/Pass it on (pass it on)/wish upon all the good things that you do/pass it on (pass it on)/pass it on (pass it on)/when it's gone it will bring good luck to you/"

Sonic and Tails were enjoying the singing that they decided to join in the final verse along with the Kong's, "When you're giving love away/love will come again to stay/what you give is what you gain when you pass it on/when I give a gift to you/I know you're gonna give it, too/that's why giving's what we do when we pass it on/pass it on!" 

The Kong's laugh when the singing is done and cheer as well. Donkey Kong said to Sonic and Tails, "That's how presents are given with the Kong's around here." 

This got a chuckle out of Tails, "Sounds like a lot of fun." 

A thought then popped back into Dixie, "Oh, didn't want to forget! Diddy, I'd like to give you the golden banana." 

All the Kong's gasped and wowed as she handed Diddy the fruit. Diddy smiled and thanked her, "Thank you so much, Dixie," he gave her a kiss of friendship on the cheek, to which Dixie giggled. 

"Hey, Kong's," Sonic alerted to get their attention, "It's way past cool you showed us what you do for holidays, but we need to get back to our own party." 

The Kong's all felt disappointed they had to leave so soon. 

Candy sighed in distraught, "Aw, that's too bad." 

"For sure," Funky said once more, though this time more sad.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Diddy called to stop the hedgehog and fox from going just yet, "Tails, how about you take the golden banana with you? You know, just have as a souvenir?" 

The Kong's gasped and wowed again. They never expected two giving's of the banana in one day during their celebration. 

Tails took the banana and was amazed at the gold sparkling off it, "I'd be very honored!" 

"Come on, little bro," Sonic pointed to the exit, "I'll race you back. Merry Christmas Kong's!" he then started to speed up his feet, "Up over and gone!" and with two whoosh clouds of dust, the boys left the jungle. 

The Kong's all said their goodbyes, "Merry Christmas boys!" 

"Later dudes!" called Funky.

"Goodbye!" everyone waved. 

Tails and Sonic screeched to a halt when they got out of the barrel and reminisced about their visit. 

"That was fascinating and exciting, wasn't it?" Tails asked happily. 

"Yeah," Sonic nodded, "Christmas is always about having fun." 

Before they got upstairs, Kim's voice was heard to the boys, "Hey, Sonic! We all hear noise coming from outside. You better come up here in case it's Amy." 

This made Sonic and Tails even more excited. Could it be their friend has finally made it at last? 

"Come on!" Sonic motioned to Tails as they went up stairs. 

In the living room, Donkey kept wiping the mist off the window, "I can hardly see a thing!" 

Kim, Velma, Elmer, Donald, Tommy Pickles, two of the Smurfs, Sonic and Webby Vanderquack all looked out the window to see if they could see her. 

"It's still snowing, but I'm glad the storm is now over," Velma pointed out with relief. 

"Mr. Fudd," Sonic asked, "Why don't you get some hot soup ready." 

Elmer gave the thumbs up, "Wight away!" 

The hedgehog then looked at Velma, "Velma, would you also mind putting your warmest blankets on her bed?" Sonic sure was making sure Amy at least felt warm, _"Pain in the neck or not, she's probably freezing." _

Donald quaked with wide eyes, "I think I spotted her coming over that hill!" 

Sonic pushed against the window to get a better look, "Where?"

Outside in the snow, a dogsled came out from the trees. Luigi was on the back of it with a whip looking like a ranger from the Yukon, 

"Mush!" the plumber commanded at the dogs, "Mush!" 

On the sled itself was Amy Rose and her luggage. She had a change of winter clothes, now wearing earmuffs a scarf and a warm red coat to match her dress. The pink hedgehog smiled that she was finally making it to the party. 

"Mush!" shouted Luigi again, "Mush!" 

Everyone came to the front door and Charlie Brown rolled his eyes, "Good grief. Why can't she take a bus like everyone else?" 

This made everyone laugh. Charlie Brown couldn't help but laugh himself. They all stepped outside on the front porch and gave a clap to Luigi for a job well done. 

The sled stopped and Amy waved to her friends, "Merry Christmas everyone! Sonic, I hope I'm not too late." 

Luigi was a bit lost for words at this entrance he was apart of; "I'm really not-a-sure if I can explain this, Sonic. I was looking everywhere through-a-the snow and out of nowhere, Amy was ready with this outfit for me to wear."

"There's no need to explain, Luigi," Sonic reassured. He was just happy Amy made it to the cabin safely, "If there's one thing you can count on Amy to do, it's being prepared for the right time." 

Amy felt so happy that she started to sing a carol, "Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays/ 'cause no matter how far away you roam/"

"Far away you roam/" sung the Tiny Toons in a chorus. 

Amy got off the sled and the sled went for shelter so Luigi could change out of his costume. Amy and Sonic held hands as she continued to sing, "When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly face/for the holidays you can't beat home sweet home/" 

The others were all swaying or dancing to Amy's singing, "I met a man who lives in Tennessee/and he was heading to Pennsylvania/and some homemade pumpkin pie/From Pennsylvania folks a traveling down/To Dixie's sunny shore/From Atlantic to Pacific/gee the traffic is terrific/"

This made Sonic want to sing a verse, "Oh there's no place like home for the holidays/'cause no matter how far away you roam/" 

"Far away you roam," The Tiny Toons chorus sang again. 

Sonic continued, "If you want to be happy in a million ways/for the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home/" 

The Tiny Toons chorus all sang together, "I meta man who lives in Tennessee/and he was heading to Pennsylvania/and some homemade pumpkin pie/from Pennsylvania folks a traveling down/to Dixie's sunny shore/from Atlantic to Pacific/gee the traffic is terrific/"

For the final verse everyone sang, "Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays/'cause no matter how far away you roam/if you want to be happy in a million ways/" 

Sonic sang by himself for a bit, "For the holidays you can't beat…" 

Everyone continued, "Home, sweet hooooooooooooome/" 

Before Amy and Sonic could make it back inside, Amy yelped as she slipped and fell on her back. 

"And one other thing…" Sonic began.

Everyone finished, "Careful of the icy patch!" they all laughed. 

A little later after everyone was settled inside, Shaggy and Izzy (of the Digidestined) were ready to light up the Christmas tree, which was now fully decorated.

"Okay, just hand me that plug over there," Shaggy motioned to Izzy. Izzy gave it to him and Shaggy counted down, "Three, two, one!" he plugged it in and the whole tree lit up with colorful lights. 

All the guests were in complete awe, "Awww," no, no, awe! A-W-E, "Ooh, ah!" 

Shaggy and Izzy went back to their seats and Shaggy tried to get everyone's attention, "Everyone, please keep it quiet! Velma has something to say." 

Velma nodded, "Thanks, Shaggy. I'd like to take this moment to welcome everyone to the annual Christmas party," she paused for a second when a thought crossed her mind, "Everyone is here, aren't they?"

Shaggy looked around the room to make sure no one was missing, "Nope, about everyone who celebrates Christmas in Toon Town is here." 

"Good thing, because there's not much room left in the cabin," she told them, "Two of you will have to be in sleeping bags on the floor." 

Donald and the Tasmanian devil were in said sleeping bags and near the fireplace. 

"It'll be just like a camping trip!" Donald quaked. 

"Taz loves marshmallows!" happily growled the devil, who was roasting marshmallows on a stick over the fire. 

"It doesn't matter where Taz sleeps, really," Charlie Brown mentioned. Once again, everyone gave a laugh. 

"See that, R'elma?" Scooby chimed in, "We knew we could work it out." 

Velma whispered, "You have some strange friends, Scooby." 

"R'eah?" Scooby felt sheepish wondering if that was a bad thing.

Velma reassured him, though, "But they're very nice friends." 

Scooby grinned again, "R'eah!" and did his signature laugh. 

Sonic was on the couch with Tails and Amy by his side, "Well, gang, everyone made it. The tree is up and lit, now to get this party started with a good old-fashioned carol medley. Go ahead, CatDog." 

Cat played a few notes on the piano and began the singing with an old favorite, "Happy holiday/"

Everyone followed, once again, like a chorus, "Happy holiday/"

Sonic sang alone, "Happy holiday/"

Then the chorus sung, "Happy holiday/"

Amy did the next verse by herself, "May the calendar keep bringing/happy holidays to you/"

Then baby Kermit started the next verse, "Happy holiday/"

Chorus was next, "Happy holiday/"

Then Ben and Gwen sung together, "Happy holiday/"

Next the chorus, "Happy holiday/"

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby chimed their singing, "May the merry bells keep ringing/may your every wish come true/"

A song change was in order, leading Kim to sing, "Ding dong merrily on high/In heaven the bells are ringing/Ding dong verily the sky/Is riving with angels singing/"

Angelica and Susie sang as the Rugrats did background singing (best they could since they were babies), "Gloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooria/"

Meanwhile, back in the jungle, Donkey Kong and his friends could here the Christmas Party's caroling echoing through the horizon. 

"Hosanna in excelsis/" the singing rang out. 

"Can you all hear that?" Candy asked her friends. 

"It's got a good beat to it," Funky said snapping her fingers. 

"Let's go take a look," Donkey Kong started walking to where the sound was. 

"Alright!" Candy, Diddy, Dixie and Funky said at once. They followed DK. 

Back up stairs, Fry began the next song, "I saw three ships come sailing in/"

Chrous sang, "On Christmas day/on Christmas day/"

Fry sang again, "I saw three ships come sailing in/"

Then all sung together, "On Christmas Day in the morning/And what was in those ships of three/On Christmas Day/On Christmas Day/And what was in those ships of three/On Christmas Day in the morning/"

Donald started the next carol, "Good King Wenceslas looked out on the Feast of Stephen/Though the snow lay round about deep and crisp and even/"

Everyone joined in, "Brightly shown the moon that night/Though the frost was cruel/When a poor man came in sight/gathering winter fuel/"

Now it was Sally's turn for a song, "The holly and the ivy/When they are both full grown/"

Charlie Brown added, "Of all the trees that are in the wood/"

They finished together, "The holly bears the crown/"

Donkey Kong saw what all the singing was about and signaled his friends to come see. The Kong's all look wide eyed at the caroling and even started dancing to the music. 

Cranky Kong was next to Yoshi and Luigi while the chorus sang, "For the rising of the sun/And the running of the deer/The playing of the merry organ/Sweet singing of the choir/" 

Luigi petted Yoshi's head and Scooby put his paw on Velma's hand before singing, "R'I'll be home for Christmas/"

Shaggy added, "You can count on me/"

Velma then sang, "You'll have snow and mistletoe/And presents on the tree/"

Everyone did a reprise of "Happy holiday" with halves of the guests taking turns "Happy holiday/"

Next half, "Happy holiday/"

First half, "Happy holiday/"

The other half, "Happy holiday/"

Then all simultaneously, "May your calendar keep bringing/Happy holidays to you/"

Another song change came when Sonic sung on his own, "Here we are as in olden days/Happy golden days of yore/Faithful friends who are dear to us/Gather near to us once more/"

"Go ahead, Amy," he signaled. 

Amy smiled and sung, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas/Let your heart be light/"

The two hedgehogs sang together, "From now on, our troubles will be out of sight/"

Sonic sang solo again, "Through the years/We all will be together/"

Then Amy again, "If the Fates allow/"

Sonic once more, "Hang a shining star upon the highest bough/"

Then they sang together, "And have yourself a merry little Christmas now/" 

Amy rested her head against Sonics shoulder and Sonic put his arm around her. 

The caroling wasn't only happening inside, but outside as well. For the Animaniacs and Tiny Toons brought it back with an up beat

Began the chorus, "Caroling, caroling, now we go/Christmas bells are ringing/Caroling, caroling thru the snow/Christmas bells are ringing/"

Sam the Snowman sung solo, "Joyous voices sweet and clear/Sing the sad of heart to cheer/"

And all sang at once again, "Ding dong, ding dong/Christmas bells are ringing/Ding dong, ding dong/Christmas bells are ringing/"

Back inside, the song continued, "Caroling, caroling, near and far/Following, following yonder star/"

Jimmy Neutron took a solo, "Mark ye well the song we sing/Gladsome tidings now we bring/"

His robot dog, Goddard, did barking in the tune of the ding dongs 

Then everyone finished, "Christmas bells are ringing!"

The Brain started the next carol, "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day/Their old familiar carols play/"

Pinky took it from there, "And wild and sweet the words repeat/"

Leading to the two of them to finish together, "Of peace on earth, good will to men/"

Tails started the second to final song, "It's in every one of us to be wise/"

Sonic joined in with his little buddy to sing at the same time, " Find your heart/And open up both your eyes/"

Everyone then sang, "We can all know every thing/Without ever knowing why/It's in every one of us by and by/"

Tails sang by himself again, "It's in every one of us/"

Sonic finished up the song with him, "By and by/"

Now for the final song, which everyone began, "Old friends, new friends/Home with the family/We'll be together at Christmas/Snowflakes, sleigh bells/Bringing back memories/We'll be together at Christmas/"

Cat sang solo for a bit still playing the piano, "Some things change with passing years/"

The next turn went to Sonic and Amy, "Let this feeling stay/"

The big finish came from everyone who sung, "Old friends, new friends/Hoping we'll always be/Here with each other together/On Christmas Day/"

Everyone smiled and there was a brief moment of silence. Until Bloo broke it and asked, "Can we open our presents now?" 

This got all the kids excited, "Presents!" 

Timmy jumped in the air yelling, "Geranimo!" and landed in the pile of presents under the tree. 

While everyone was exchanging gifts, Velma looked over the chimney to put on one last stocking that wasn't on it yet. It was Scooby-Doos stocking. 

She hung it up and looked back at it, "There we go. Scooby's stocking is all set up neat so Santa can leave him a load of goodies and Scooby snacks." 

Scooby on the other hand felt a bit humiliated, "R'aw, I'm not a puppy anymore." 

Shaggy complied, "Scooby feels a little embarrassed now that he's a grown dog, Velma." 

"Oh," Velma simply said, "That's okay. I could take it down if you want." 

Scooby-Doo quickly put his paws on Velma's shoulders, "No, no! R'I didn't say it wasn't nice," he chuckled his signature laugh as Velma petted his head. 

Amy giggled a bit watching the scene and then Sonic spoke up, "Since we're all giving out presents, Amy, I guess I should give you yours." 

This got Amy pretty excited, "For me? What did you get? I can hardly wait!" 

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed. 

"I got you…a priceless gem!" Sonic told her. 

Amy screeched in a girlish happy scream, "I don't believe it! A priceless gem! I always wanted jewelry." 

"Okay, hold your excitement," Sonic tried calming her down. He then called out to someone, "Hey, Emerald Boy!" 

In came Knuckles the Echidna, one of Sonic and Tails' pals, with a familiar gem in his hand, "Here you go. One Chaos Emerald." 

"Huh?" Amy asked in bewilderment. This wasn't quite what she expected. 

Sonic thought she didn't hear him and repeated what Knuckles said, "He said here you go. One Chaos Emerald."

"I heard what he said!" Amy exclaimed. She was in disbelief that one of the gemstones that they were always trying to keep away from beings of destruction was being given to her, "This is the priceless gem? One of the Chaos Emeralds?" 

Knuckles explained, "Don't look at me, Amy. It was his idea," motioning to Sonic, "He said that giving you this was a symbol of how he feels he can trust you to keep it away from danger." 

After hearing that, Amy took a bit of a pause before taking the Emerald and looking at Sonic with a chuckle, "Oh, this is really sweet of you! Thank you." 

Sonic nodded, "Glad you liked it." 

Meanwhile, Tails was doing some giving of his own, "On the topic of presents, Frankie, I decided to give this golden banana for your Foster's Home to share." 

Frankie Foster gasped and took the golden banana that the Kong's gave Tails earlier, "Oh, you're giving this gold banana for all of the imaginary friends? It's no wonder everyone in the home loves Christmas." 

Suddenly, the door opened up and in came a man in a red suit, "Ho, ho, ho!" it was none other than Luigi dressed up as Santa Claus. He pulled down his fake beard and said, "My brother should be the one doing this since he's more plump and wears red, but just for this year, I'll say…" he put his beard back up and declared, "…Merry Christmas everybody!" 

All the party guests cheered as Luigi started giving out presents from the bag he was carrying. 

This called for one more Christmas carol and everybody sang, "We wish you a Merry Christmas/We wish you a Merry Christmas/we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year/so give us the Figgie pudding/ so give us the Figgie pudding/so give us the Figgie pudding to bring us good cheer/"

I myself was watching in the kitchen enjoying the party as it went on. Yoshi was with me and I said to him, "I can tell you one thing, Yoshi, the holidays certainly gives all of them a reason to celebrate." 

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered. 

"Yeah, I love it when it's nothing but a good time. More importantly I love this holiday," I looked to the sink where dishes were stacked pretty high, "But before dinner, we should probably get these dishes washed. You lick up the table scraps and I'll put them in the dishwasher." 

Yoshi licked his lips as the two of us got ready to clean. 

Back in the living room, while everyone was still singing, Amy and Sonic walked under a familiar looking plant. 

Amy tapped on Sonics shoulder, "Sonic, you might want to look up."

Sonic did so and got a bit nervous, "Uh oh, under the mistletoe."

Amy quickly took the opportunity to do something she dreamed of doing a long time. She kissed Sonic right on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, Sonic."

Instead of acting disgusted, Sonic decided to return the favor and kissed her on the cheek. After all, it's just of friendship, "Merry Christmas, Amy."

Everyone stopped singing as they all turned to you, the readers. Sonic and Amy said to you, "Merry Christmas to all of you out there!" 

And everyone else did the same, "Merry Christmas!" 

This concludes the story of the Toon Town Christmas party tradition. All but left to say is hope you have a splendid holiday, no matter what you celebrate, for many years to come. 

Ending thoughts: Well folks, there you have it. Better late than never, but for me, Christmas spirit is all year round. Now with this project finally finished, I got a few more stories in the works including my Kingdom Hearts story, a Mario story, possibilities for my gaming fighting federation and several others, so stay tuned and until next time, thank you for reading. 


End file.
